Helping Hand
by Mizu-dragon
Summary: This fan fiction is mostly about Kagome going through deep desperation after the death of her parents in a car accident, and Inuyasha is the one to help her get out of the dark hole she got her self into
1. Default Chapter

Helping Hand  
  
Chapter 1 By: Mizu_dragon17  
  
Author's Note: the couples are I&KA, M&Sango, S&Rain. If your look forward to Kikyo being in this fanfic, that that's too bad. This fan fiction is mostly about Kagome going through deep desperation after the death of her parents in a car accident, and Inuyasha is the one to help her get out of the dark hole she got her self into  
  
In the park filled with cherry blossoms, a girl sitting beneath the tallest one wrapping her arms around her knees. Thinking, "I killed my parents and little brother, .how could I".  
  
Flash back  
  
-------- A family of three, driving towards home after a fun filled night. They when to the Carnival in down town Japan, and then went to an Okonomiaki restaurant for dinner. Now their on the road to home, it was 10:30 pm. The road they took to go home on was dark and gloomy, that runs through a dense forest. "Dad, are we there yet?", "Not yet son, just 18 more minutes". " Sota shut up, let dad drive in peace", "you can't tell me what to do?! your only my sister", "So, you're my bother so I get to tell you to shut up". "children settle down", "Kagome you're 10 already so control your brother". "I tried mom, but it's not working". A evil smirk appear on Kagome's face, it went as fast as it came. "Sota if you don't shout up, I'll staple your mouth", " hahahaha, right you are sis and how are you gonna do that, when there's no stapler around". Both parents turned around to yell at the kids to be quite, being occupied in the back seat. Unknown to them a drunk driver was heading dangerously close towards them, when their parents turn around the head light of the other car beamed in to their window and made them all lift up their arms to hide their eye's from the stinging light, this had the dad lose grip of the wheel and then Crash. nothingness settled in. ------  
  
End flash back  
  
Thinking about the horrible accident, thought to be caused by her, she cried harder. Whispering, "mom.dad.Sota". "Come back to me I need all of you to be here", " I'm too young to be taking care of myself". A little boy, by the name of Inuyasha. Who just celebrated his 11 yrs old birth day the day before, found a little girl under the cherry blossom tree crying. Being an Hanyo, he could smell the salty tears form an mile away. Out of curiosity he silently walked up to the huddled form of the distressed girl, ".Why are you crying bitch?". Me being 10 years old, distrust strangers, " you.hick.don't.h-have.to be so mean!". "answer my question bitch, and how I'm I being mean", "if I'm mean, I wouldn't even care if you run out of tears to cry". " Y-You.called .me bitch and that a bad thing to be calling a girl", "Feh, why should I care", "Fine if you don't want to answer my question I'll leave".  
  
Cliffhanger, hehe. It's my first fic, if I sucks don't read. Read at your own risk. Huhahahahahahah! 


	2. Confusion

Chapter 2  
  
This chapter is going to be longer then the first, enjoy. Please, read and review  
  
^ Kagome ^ Trying to hold myself as tight as I can, to ward off vicious taught that this stranger may have in mind for me. Wanting to tell the stranger to go away, so I slowly lifted up my head. First thing I saw was the boy starring at me with golden eyes hidden under long wispy bangs. Tears still running down my face, like a miniature waterfall. Blurring my vision, to the point of distortion. The stranger's eyes were the only thing that stood out, from all the confusing whirls of colors, the unavoidable color of molten good of his eyes draw to my senses. For some reason or another, I feel as if I've seen him before in a far away past, the absurdity of it almost made me want to laugh. I heard him say, "why are you crying bitch?". The word "bitch" offended me, so I yelled at him for calling me that, even though my reply sounded broken. I asked myself, "Why should I be offended, by what some stranger said". After all in Sakura Middle school, most kids say awful things to me every day. Mainly about them having parents, and I don't. That made my guilty mind more and more full of loathe for myself, by I don't see why they have to do this to me. I've tortured myself enough as it is, maybe they gain a sense of victory seeing me suffer like this. In Sakura Middle school, I've made no friends because I know they'll leave and become one of my enemy one day, that is what I work hard to block out since my parents tragic death..caused.by me. The stranger said he was going to leave, but in a way I sort of want him to stay with me. I'd say It's just plain weird, never wanted to get close to anyone before now. "No don't leave", I heard myself say. Out of curiosity I said him for his name, so then he said "Inuyasha Hiyabi". I can still fell tears running down my face. No, I can't trust anyone.not even him. I'll have to rely on myself, and be strong while I'm at it. Sure I don't have to go and start working for money, but living with my aunt shouldn't be that bad. Aunt Keade is alright, I guess.  
  
^Inuyasha^ Tilting my head to the side, I looked curiously at her from under my long silver bangs. She asked me for my name, so I answered her. "Inuyasha Hiyabi", since she didn't seemed to have heard me, so I restated my question, "Why are you crying bitch?", silence. She remained silent, but she glared at me with tears in her eyes. I detect visible distrust and confusion in her eyes. When my mommy was still alive, she use to tell me to distrust strangers no matter the age, but I don't see any danger in talking to a weakling like her. Naturally she would distrust me, after all we hardly know each other at all. Since my legs are getting tired, I took a seat beside the distressed girl, I've never liked it why anybody cries. -Flash back - --------- I remember when my mom use to cried when dad got shot in the heart and died during a police mission one cold December night at 3 am, We got a call saying that dad's in the hospital. Never though that would happen to me, but it did. Then after three month, my mom jumped off a tall building and died on the spot. Now it's only me and my older Seshoumaru, we never gotten along. He's a self conceded jerk of an older brother, when ever he had the chance he would say what a useless crap I am. Being a Hanyo isn't that bad . I guess, minus the horrible names people call me. ------ End Flashback  
  
Shaking the sticky web of memories away, I glanced sideways to the still crying girl. "Gee, Don't you ever stop", "Why... should I. you jerk". " What's your problem", "I'm trying to comfort you and what do you do?!", "Yell at me, feh".  
  
All I can think of now, please tell me what you all thing of this story so far. There's more to come, Pleas please review. 


	3. unanwered questions

Chapter 3  
  
Still sniffling I looked over to the boy, who said his name is Inuyasha. By now my tears of self-pity.or more like self-loath, is starting to subside. Just a few trickles of tears still running down my face, with my vision clearing up I can see a bit more clearer. While the tears still blinded me a few minutes ago, I could only see the stranger's golden eyes. His eyes almost cat like, but not quite. Now I can make out the strong out line of his face and.wait is that dog-ears I see on top of his long silver hair hanging about him? It's so Cute! It makes me want to pet those white fluffy ears of his. Suddenly I heard a familiar voice calling me in the distance, "Kagome! Time to go home". Wiping my tears streaked face dry vigorously with my soaked shirtsleeves, trying to erase the pathetic sorrow along with it. Before standing up to leave, I turned my head to say good-bye to the stranger. He just responded with a "Feh" and got up to leave without turning his head, what a jerk I thought as he walked away. If he doesn't care then why do I, so I got up quickly running as fast as my short legs can carry me towards my Auntie Keade. Reaching her side, she looked down at me with a comforting smile and sympathy in her eyes. "What's wrong Kagome?", "Was that boy I saw being mean?". Not wanting to say anything, I stayed silent. Meanwhile Inuyasha walked towards home with quick little steps, many confusing thoughts running trough his head. Home, he thought. How long has it been since home actually feels filled with love? asking himself questions he has no answers to. I feel like I'm living in a jail instead of what people call an home sweet home, is that saying even true? Well I guess that doesn't apply for me then. After the death of my parents, me and my older brother never gotten along. Since he's 20, dad left him in charge of the many corporations that we own. That make us the richest family in Japan, naturally Seshoumaru and me rarely have time to speak to each other and plus the fact that he's a full yukai, that makes him think he can do what ever he wants. Dame is arrogant ass! In a way he does take care of me, dad made him promise to protect me if anything happens to him or mom. As for the girl I met today in the park . it's like we've met before, but the question is where. Since I don't remember seeing her before in my life, Gah! It's too frustrating! I'm just going to ignore that feeling and carry on with my miserable life. Okay, back to thinking about my life. I've tried to make friends before, but they either think I'm unworthy or just run away screaming in fright. It make no sense to why things are this way, "sure you know, because you're a hanyo", said my inner voice. Shut up you, no body asked you! I yell at the annoying voice.  
  
Author's Note: any subjections? If you do pleas review. Thanx, that would be a huge help. My ideas are starting to run out, if any one has any ideas pleas tell me. 


	4. home again

Chapter 4  
++++++  
  
Savior  
Green meadow,  
Dear to all.  
Mere mortal ,  
Dare bare non.  
Poor air,  
Surround us all.  
Bloody,  
Roses.  
Still,  
Lives on.  
Ashen voles,  
Carry thou.  
Shriveled truth,  
Never found.  
Hidden with in,  
A endless hole.  
Tainted innocence,  
Unhealed.  
Unloved,  
Unlike by all.  
Searching,  
For something quite unseen.  
Comes,  
An helping hand.  
To help her,  
Fight the pain.  
Mental,  
Demons.  
Slay,  
By thou.  
Thank thee,  
For thy all.  
Thou shell gift,  
Her love as well.  
  
By Mizu_dragon  
  
+++++++++  
  
In last chapter:  
  
10 year old Kagome observes the strange boy, name Inuyasha. Met while crying tears of self pity under her favorite Cherry tree , suddenly his aunt Keade called to her in the distance to return home. Before she stands up to go to her aunt, she turned around to say good by to Inuyasha. However Inuyasha didn't respond to that nicely, then turn to leave without a backward glance. Kagome fumes and run towards his Aunt, they walk home. Inuyasha think about his gloomy house and the girl, he happen upon.  
  
Author's note: that's the end of the chapter 3 summery, on to chapter 4 we go.  
  
Walking fast while thinking about his past and present situation, Inuyasha didn't notice the familiar surrounding. Until Rain, his brother Seshoumaru's maid. Said, "Inuyasha, where have you been? dinner is ready to be served".  
  
Snapping back to reality, I said, "gone for a walk, s'all". "Tell my brother that, I'll be there in a short while".  
  
Wanting to savor my freedom for just a bit more, I lifted my head to smell the fresh air and gaze up at the darkening sky. Then drop my had back down, to walk towards my so called jail.  
  
Slowly walked towards the front door, reaching the door. I reached out my hand and let myself in, in the entrance I took off my shoes and run up stair to my room, which is I had the servants paint my walls with black and blood read borders. To changing into something more "suitable", since my bother had to be so Dame formal all the time.  
  
Going down the stairs, to the dinning room. Which is a huge space, consist of Victorian style furnishings and antique wall papers coving ring the massive walls. Sitting down on the other side of the other side of the long table, I waited for my food to arrive.  
  
Out of the blues, Seshoumaru's started to speak. "I see that you've changed for the evening, a good move on your part", "for an Hanyo, you at least have some manors".  
  
Mean while in another street:  
  
"Kagome, As the daughter my deceased sister, I'm responsible for your safety". "you can't just run away somewhere, where I can't find you". Said Aunt Keade.  
  
"yes, I understand auntie Keade". I said. It doesn't sound sincere, but I really wanted to be alone at the time. Not like she could understand that, especially the pain inside of me. Feeling like, it'll never go away. I'm sure it well, some day.  
  
Reaching our house on 23 Mizu Ave, auntie Keade took out the key to our door and unlocked it. "Looks like we're home, Kagome".  
  
"yup", I said. Feeling kind of hungry, I asked her what we're having for dinner. "what are we having for dinner, auntie Keade?".  
  
"teryaki fish and veggie sushi"  
  
"That sound good, auntie Keade"  
  
While in Sakura park, I didn't really notice the build up of filthy tears on my face. Now that I do, it isn't a pleasant feeling. Asked for permission to go wash up, I raced to the bath room around the corner. Turned on the faucet, I palmed my hand to catch the water coming out and hurriedly scrubbed my with the cool water. Then turned the faucet off, and run to my room for dry set of clothing.  
  
Returning to my Aunt's side, we went to the kitchen to eat dinner. After lunch I when back to my room, thinking again about the strange boy I met.  
  
For what seemed like an eternity, I keep on seeing the gold eyes inside my head. Shaking my head, I dispersed the image. 'you said you'll count on your self, remember', said the voice in my head. 'yah, but what does it have anything to do with the boy?'.  
  
Getting ready for bed, I prepared for another torturous day at school.  
  
Next day  
  
"look at kagome, she is so pathetic."  
  
"I know, too bad her parents died while we all have ours."  
  
"guess what, I heard!"  
  
"what?!  
  
"I hear it, she's the person who caused her parent's death."  
  
"That's horrible, how could she do such a thing?"  
  
Hearing the whispers among other kids, I walked on in to the school yard with my fist clutched, but said nothing. Fearing if I do, I'd make a fool of myself.  
  
Walking hurriedly to my class room, I bumped in to some one. Looking up I saw golden eyes staring at me, "it's YOU again!"  
  
Author's note: tanx for those who took time to read this, please tell me what you think.  
  
Of course I'll take care of checking the grammar and stuff. ( 


	5. allie or foe

Chapter 5  
  
Summery----  
  
Inuyasha goes home, at the door way oh his "jail" his brother's maid tells him dinner is ready. For a few minutes Inuyasha stood out side, to catch the last minute of freedom he still posses. On another street, Kagome and her aunt is also near their home. They have dinner, afterwards Kagome retires to her room to think about the event of this strange day. Next day Kagome goes to school, she hears people whispering bad things about her. In her hast to get to class, she bumped into Inuyasha.  
  
End Summery  
  
---------- "It's YOU aging", said Kagome.  
  
"Yup", Inuyasha smirked arrogantly.  
  
"Watch where your going bitch", I said to intentionally make her mad.  
  
"Stop calling me a bitch, at least say my name right", "for you information it's Kagome, Not Bitch!". I yelled at him at the top of my lung, that made him cover precious his ears tightly. Looking like he's in great pain, the sight of that made my day brighter.  
  
"Feh, why should I care", while rubbing my tortured ears carefully with my clawed hands. "At least have the decency, to not talk so loud!", I yelled back.  
  
With my grip loosening, my clutched hands starting to relax. "Well, POOCH it's nice TALKING to you", can't resisted yelling back for the last time before I run to class.  
  
Kagome walks towards room 108, but she sensed someone following her. So her turned around, to see Inuyasha walking behind her to the same room.  
  
"Why are you following, pooch?!"  
  
"I'm not following you, bitch!", "for your information, that's my class as too".  
  
"What???!"  
  
Kami, this can't be happening to me, I thought. That Inuyasha guy is my worst nightmare, you can't be this cruel to me Kami.  
  
That bitch is in my class?! Oh Kami my life can't get any worse. Why are you punishing me for, Kami?!  
  
As they enter the class they found the whole class room, blocking the door way. Whispering and poking their heads out to the hallway, to see the commotion caused by Kagome and Inuyasha.  
  
"Okay class, please return to your seats!"  
  
Seeing these people whispering and pointing, Inuyasha and Kagome's cheeks turned red as tomatoes. Before they took their seat ( which is right next to each other), they glared at each other.  
  
Other kids in the room looked to Inuyasha with fear, then some at Kagome with reputation in their eyes and also some silently laughing at the scene that the two outcasts caused.  
  
This day can't get any worse, thought Kagome.  
  
The teacher's voice silenced the whole room, since they all know Mr. Kline is the most vicious math teacher in Sakura Middle School.  
  
"Since the commotion is caused by Inuyasha and Kagome, they will be sent to the White room to think over their misbehaviors!"  
  
"What!!!", both Inuyasha and Kagome cried out.  
  
Author's Note: hehe, that's all for now. My next chapter won't be coming out for a while, since there's so much things to do at school. Enjoy and review, smiley face 


	6. torture chamber

Author's note: The white room, is the detention room. Reasons students of Sakura Middle school dread the place is because of it's jail like quality and not to mention it's warden. Hope that answers the questions, you may have.  
  
Chapter 5 summery:  
  
In the last chapter, Kagome and Inuyasha got into a heated argument. That however landed them in a bad place with Mr. Kline, upon reaching the class their "fellow" class mates blocked they entrance to the class. All of them, looking on to the disruption that Inuyasha and Kagome caused. As punishment, the two had to report to the White room for detention after school.  
  
End summery  
  
---  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Both Inuyasha and Kagome's initial outburst of, "What!". Evoked Mr. Kline's already simmering temper even more, since detention was to be attended after school, he moved it up to the duration of the school day. With that Inuyasha and Kagome, walked hastily out the door.  
  
Safely outside, in the tranquil silence of the hallway. The two continued their unfinished dispute, in a hushed tone.  
  
Whispering in a heated voice, Kagome confronted with. "Inuyasha! It's all your fault!".  
  
To defend himself, Inuyasha whispered back. "Me! look who's talking, you're the one who started the whole yelling fiesta!".  
  
This exchange went on for about five minutes, until they reached their final destination. The moment they set foot in front of the detention room, the door fling open. What confronted them, was a horrible sight to behold.  
  
Monitor of the White room was an fifty years old hag with partially in tacked teeth, who talked in a squeaky voice and hair like an bird nest.  
  
"So Kidsss, looks like you'll be spending time with me today". The horrible creature said with a nasty sneer on her face, showing her blackened teeth.  
  
Remaining carefully silent and pushing down the urge to cover their nose, because of her fowl smelling breath. To enter the room, Inuyasha and Kagome edged carefully around the witch like lady. Once they settled down in the desks, located on the farthest corner of the insanely white room.  
  
Two of them looked on with fear and repulsion at the detention monitor, sitting there petrified and stiff in their seats. They turned to each other slowly, fearing being caught. Whisper quietly in union, "I'm gonna get you for this".  
  
The hope their words went unnoticed, was soon spoiled by the monitor's high pitch voice across the room.  
  
"I heard that, you delinquent children", said the witch.  
  
To keep out the sound, Inuyasha cover his hand tightly to his precious ears. Seeing this made Kagome laugh inside, while trying hard on the outside to keeping her face natural and expressionless.  
  
Author's Note: That's it for now, hope y'all like it. Please review after reading, thanks a bunch. 


	7. into lions den

Author's note: I've been busy these days. For people who still don't know what the white room is, the white room is detention room for bad kids. So to speak, if you still don't understand e-mail me at ouyang_jing@yahoo.com.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
After hours of the silence treatment, detention finally came to an end. The thrilling scream of the school bell, sounded like heaven to Inuyasha and Kagome's ears. However, the wicked witch of the east intercepted the path the pair seeks to reach freedom. The hag said in uneven squeaky voice, "where do you think you going kids.  
  
Looking at each other, Inuyasha countered it with. "Let us pass you hag, the bell just rang", "Our time is up, you can't keep us here forever".  
  
"Um.Inuyasha I don't think you should talk like that", I whispered to Inuyasha.  
  
We both look up at the hag, with deception in out eyes. She suddenly smiled, showing us again her rotting teeth.  
  
"No so fast kids, I have to keep both of you here for at least another 10 minutes". At that moment, they both wanted the floor to swallow them. So then they wouldn't have to see the hideous detention room monitor again. However their wish didn't come true, backing away slowly they returned to their seats.  
  
Those 10 mutes felt like eternity, going at a snail's pace. Desperate now, the two watched the each minute go with anticipation. Hearing each tick tock, of the clock echo in their head. When the minute hand finally reached the ten-minute mark, they thought their heart would burst with the overflow of pressure.  
  
The horrible voice of the hag projected though out the room, "kids, your punishment is up, the two of you can leave now". The two of then ran right out of the room, not waiting for the witch to change her mind.  
  
Putting a big space from the room and them, they finally stopped to rest. On their feet again they saw a bunch of students coming towards them, looking at each and look back towards the group. They wondered what the classmates want, the group got closer and closer. Like a herd of buffalo, wanting to turn and run but they knew if they did. They'd be back in the horrid detention room again, so the so their ground.  
  
The group stopped right in front of them. The tallest walked out and said, "well, well, well. What have we here".  
  
Inuyasha stepped up to the leader and said in a dangerously low voice, "so what do you want you a$$&^*#, feh so we're going to be your entertainment for the day". "Common what are you waiting for, let's get the show on". Looking slightly confused the leader asked, "what show?".  
  
The comment made Inuyasha want to shake his head, but he resisted the urge. Looking at kagome, she has a disgusted expression on her face.  
  
In Kagome's mind she thinks, 'what a dumb a$$!' Not wanting to complicating things further by choking the guy, she kept her hands tightly clutched at her side.  
  
Author's note: Thanks for reading. Find out what happens in the next chapter. Again thanks a bunch for reading, there's more to come. Please, please review. 


	8. Escape

Chapter 8  
  
Still looking confused, the leader of the mob. Made up of most of the students in Sakura middle school waiting for instructions, with their leader still standing there trying to decipher weather the words from Inuyasha's mouth is an insult or an open invitation. Other students, obviously smarter then their leader already know, it's an insult. So they got all riled up and ready to fight, not waiting for any commands they attacked Inuyasha and Kagome with mop or bats in hand.  
  
Reacting to the attack instantly Inuyasha firmly pushed Kagome behind his back, he then got ready to fend of advances. Not wanting to hurt his "fellow" classmates and get in further trouble, he took care not to use his clawed hands. Punching and kicking his way through the angry mob of people, while dragging Kagome towards safety.  
  
After 10 minutes has passed, Inuyasha finally got everyone unconscious. The leader of the group was in state of shock standing amongst his fallen soldiers. He scanned his surroundings and looked back at Inuyasha and whispered in a horse tone, "dude, that's not cool".  
  
Not wanting to risk discovery, by the witch of a detention room monitor. Inuyasha with Kagome on his back, jump out a window. Heading out of the schoolyard, Inuyasha kept running until they reached his house.  
  
Meanwhile back in the school hallway, in front of the detention room a few feet away. Were the petrified figures of the group leader stood, with fallen students all around his feet. The hag being fairly deaf, didn't hear all the commotion, but she some how knew something was wrong, when out to check after fifteen minutes. What meets the witch's sight was the mess of people in front of her door. Looking at Koga, the leader of the student mob in a frozen state.  
  
In an anguished tone, she squeaked at Koga. "YOUNG MAN, WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!".  
  
Her voice bring Koga back to reality, he realized how much trouble he is currently in. In a stammered voice he replied, "I-I-It wasn't me, this is Inuyasha's mess"  
  
Still trapped in the circle of people, he looked on with despair.  
  
Author's note: (, enjoy. Thanks for reading. Any subjection, please review. 


	9. Discovery

Chapter 9  
  
Back at Inuyasha's house, Kagome looked around in wonder as they entered through the front door. Entrance of house is adorned with marble tiled floor and Henry IV style furniture. High above their head, hang a genuine crystal chandelier. Sparkling whenever it catches the candle's light. Dazzled by the sight of the house's interior decorations, a sigh escaped Kagome's open mouth.  
  
Walking into my house, I ignored my surroundings. Since my brother sasshy had to be such a prick at times, every thing had to be the best or it's nothing at all. After taking four steps, I noticed kagome isn't following me so I turned around to see what's going on. Facing her direction, I saw her starring with open mouth amazement at my house. Not wanting to waste any precious time, I yelled at her to snap out of it.  
  
"Kagome!? Are you coming or not?"  
  
".Inuyasha, this can't be your house", "It's way to perfect, and you didn't tell me your rich!".  
  
" I don't see why I have to tell you anything, bitch"  
  
"Stop with the bitch calling will ya, it's getting on my nerves"  
  
Dame Inuyasha, doesn't your mother teach you never to call a girl bitch! I'm gonna get you, when your not paying attention. "Hey Kagome, what do you think your doing?", "trusting that boy like that?!". Hearing my inner voice warning me not to become friends with that boy, some how I feel strangely comfortable around him. Sure he calls me names, but I don't think he mean it. Being mean seems to be an emotional shield for him, guarding against the hurt he's feeling inside. With me it's the same way, but instead of using aggression I distance myself from people who tries to hurt me with spiteful words. That's why at the age of 10 I have no friends, I use to have a few but they all turned against me after my parents and brother's death.  
  
At school, things are just starting to be sort out. The detention room monitor made Koga stay till 10pm, then let him go home with angry parents on his back for his wrongdoing.  
  
That night, Koga was forced by his parents to stand out side for the remainder of the night. If he attempts to fall asleep, he was called awake by the recording his parents made. Thus he stayed till dawn, starting school with dark bags under his eyes  
  
Luckily the unconscious students where put in a near by hospital, to be "treated" properly until they recover.  
  
Author's note: all's it for now, (. The white room is where detention is held, hope is clarifies. Please review, thanx. 


	10. new feelings

Chapter 10  
  
Back at Inuyasha's house:  
  
Regarding Inuyasha carefully with curiosity, kagome started to speak.  
  
Noticing the looks kagome is giving Inuyasha, made Inuyasha edgy.  
  
"What are you looking at bitch, will you make up you mind already! Are you coming or not?"  
  
Irritated, I yelled at Kagome. In the past and now, I've never liked people staring at me. It somehow makes me think the spectator, is insulting me with their silent words. Sometimes I seriously want to hurt those people, but that'll be unworthy in the end. They are bustards anyways, week humans who can do much to me anyway.  
  
" Inuyasha, calm down. I'm just thinking, gee you don't have to be all rude about it"  
  
Not wanting to let his insult pass, hate the fact that people call me name and yell in my face. It's worse then talking behind my back, it's not like Inuyasha would understand. He got it all made for him, with all that money I'm sure he can do whatever the hell he wants.  
  
The glaring contest continued, until sound of Inuyasha's older brother snapped them back to reality.  
  
"Ah little brother, I see your home. Who is the guest?"  
  
Pointing rudely at kagome, I said, "You mean that bitch? She's non of your biz so bug off".  
  
"Your showing you true color again, little brother", "with that attitude, it's not going to get you far into this world". Said Sassy sternly, shaking his head at his halfling of a brother in disgust.  
  
"Why would you give a shit, how I'd do in this world?"  
  
Yelled, Inuyasha angrily pulling Kagome with him. Inuyasha stomped off to the sanctuary of his room.  
  
Walking with heavy foot steeps, I rushed into my room. Slamming the door shut, and released Kagome's wrist. Collapsed into my leather couch, trying to find a comfortable position.  
  
Looking all confused at Inuyasha, not knowing what to say I stood there frozen. Blankly staring at his anguished expression, finally able to speak I asked.  
  
"You okay Inuyasha?"  
  
"Do I look okay to you, bitch?!"  
  
Never thought Inuyasha didn't like his family, now that I witness this I almost feel sorry for him. In a way I kind of want to know what made him hate his family so much, but if I made him tell I'll have to tell my story and that might turn him away from me.  
  
Scanning the room for another couch, seeing one near the window. I took a seat, don't feel like standing all day while Inuyasha's trying to control his anger.  
  
Getting bored I started to study the room, everything seems to be black. I could see occasional white and red, peaking out. It's almost vampiric, but strangely appealing.  
  
Silence stretched on, seeming like eternity. Both occupants of the room lost in thought, drifting back to their horrible past. Keeping feeling bottled inside, unwilling to tell others. Slowly making life seem empty for the two like, yet different people.  
  
I look at the clock on the wall and saw it was already 11 o'clock at night, so I stood up and got ready to leave.  
  
"Where you going bitch?"  
  
"Non of your biz"  
  
"Will it is, if your gonna walk by your self at night"  
  
"Sigh.."  
  
"Fine, I'm going home it's getting late"  
  
"So are we gonna be friends, Inuyasha?"  
  
"Feh, be friends with you", "I'd rather not, bitch".  
  
' I'll take that as a yes then", I flashed him with a brilliant smile.  
  
Inside I'm having a battle, my instincts keep on telling me not to trust him. Somehow, I have a feeling that he and I have something in common. Why not become friends, even though he's an insensitive jerk at times.  
  
Inuyasha stood up stiffly and led the way towards the front door, while putting a distance between Kagome and him.  
  
Unable to resist the urge to touch Inuyasha's dog-ears, I walked up to him silently and reached up to feel the texture of his ears. At that he turned around abruptly and glared at me, he then said in a tight voice.  
  
"Don't ever do that again, or you won't like what'd I do to you"  
  
Author's note: I've been occupied lately with tons of stuff to do, so I made this chapter longer out of apology. Of course I don't own anything of Inuyasha, I'm just stating that. Since it's the right thing to do, anyway. Hope you like this chapter, any unsatisfactory please review. I don't normally like to make author's note long, since I don't see any point in this. But I'm very grateful for people who took the time to review and read, Tank you all and I await the review with anticipation (. 


End file.
